Rosario Vampire: A Retelling
by JoseNotJo
Summary: A retelling of the Rosario Vampire series. It is based off the manga, but will diverge in certain places. The idea is to take a story I love (R V) and give it a more mature spin. Less fanservice, more realistic relationships and dialogue. OCs will be kept to a minimum. Enjoy, and please feel free to critique!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Me and a Vampire**

Tsukune Aono didn't have much in the way of goals or dreams. An empty bus drove him past the city limits. At least, that was the plan.

"You sure you're coming to Yokai Academy?" said the bus driver, a young man with a thin mustache.

"I think so," said Tsukune. "To be honest, my parents picked this school." He'd overestimated his own abilities and underestimated the studying necessary for high school entrance exams. As a result, he was put in the unenviable position of not having a high school to enroll at. When his parents found out about Yokai Academy, they did not hesitate and enrolled him immediately.

The bus went into a tunnel carved at the base of a mountain.

"I hope you said all your goodbyes," said the bus driver. "Because as soon as we get out of this tunnel, you'll see the Academy and perhaps never see anything again!"

The driver flashed a smile, a lit cigar in his mouth. Tsukune had to do a double-take to make sure he heard him right. A bus driver threatening him? Something wasn't right.

The bus emerged from the tunnel. Tsukune got out, but he wasn't sure he was still in Japan. He was in a rocky wasteland. It was early morning yet the sun didn't shine at all. In fact, there wasn't a sun at all. A blood-red moon bathed the ground beneath it in light. It wasn't as bright as it was before the tunnel, but it would do.

"Have fun kid!" The driver threw his hand up and closed the door, turning back into the tunnel.

There was something weird happening, but he needed to get his keys and go to class. The academy was a cluster of buildings on a cliff overlooking the ocean. As he made his way over, he found other students dressed in the same dark-green blazer he had. Some had slightly off-kilter hair styles and colors, but nothing too weird.

"Look out!" said the voice of a girl behind him. Tsukune turned just in time to see a girl cycling towards him. He took the hit and let out a yelp. Next things he knew, Tsukune was on top of the girl.

He pulled himself up, her light pink hair and creamy complexion intact in spite of the fall. Tsukune had a small scrape on his hand, but nothing more.

"Your blood smells really good," she said.

"I'm sorry?" he said. She got closer to him and put her arm around his neck. Too close for comfort.

"You see, I'm a vampire."

The girl bared a set of fangs and plunged them into his neck. He felt a tiny prickle and pushed her off.

"What did you do to me?" he said, holding onto his neck. Tiny blotches of blood showed up in his hands. She really had sucked his blood, or at least cut his neck open.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, licking her lips. "Sometimes I just can't help myself! Being a vampire sucks sometimes. My name's Moka."

Tsukune ignored the pun and focused on the important matters.

"A vampire? Like afraid of crosses and garlic and sunlight?" he said. Tsukune found it silly to even say those words, but the way Moka bared her fangs and lusted after his neck supported the claim.

"Yeah!" she said, nodding. "Except that last part. I get weaker under sunlight, but that's about it! Your blood's really delicious, I might add."

Tsukune looked at her with a confused expression. He thought of Bram Stoker and how he should have payed more attention in English class.

"Do you not like vampires?" she said. Behind her the sound of lightning ripped across the sky, sending a shiver down Tsukune's spine.

"Me?" said Tsukune. "Don't be ridiculous! I love vampires!" His first day at a new school and he's already had enough surprises for a lifetime. Last thing he wanted was to anger a vampire and be sucked dry.

"I'm so glad! I'm new here, so I didn't want to get off on the wrong foot. Nice to meet you-"

"Tsukune Aono is my name" he said. They exchanged pleasantries and parted ways. All he could think of during the commencement ceremony was about how he was bitten by a vampire. Was a vampire bite poisonous? Would he be OK as long as he didn't drink some of her blood?

He made his way to the classroom building, a gothic structure that looked like it came straight out of 1800s Romania. Tsukune settled inside his classroom of 1-3, along with a smattering of other students. Everything looked normal so far.

Until the homeroom teacher walked in. A bespectacled woman with light brown tufts of hair, she spread her arms wide to welcome the students.

"Welcome to Yokai Academy everyone! I'll be your homeroom teacher, Ms. Shizuka Nekonome! Now, you all might be wondering why you can't just run free with your monster form."

Tsukune's heart dropped. Sweat poured down his forehead and pooled on his desk. The weird bus driver, Moka the vampire, the weird school with the weird name and no entrance exam…

"Yokai is a school for monsters, but like it or not, humans control the world. This is a safe haven for monsters, but please remember to always keep your human form! The goal of your stay here is to not only study up on monster culture, but also learn how to assimilate with humans!"

"But ma'am," said a student in front of Tsukune. "Can't we just eat 'em all? They're all so freakin' weak." Several students around Tsukune cheered, making him sink into his chair.

"Now now, that kind of talk will only get you in trouble! Besides, no human has ever set foot in this school, so there's no eating to do here," said Ms. Nekonome. "In fact, no human has ever set foot inside the academy and left alive. And before I forget! Do not, under any circumstance, bring out your full monster form. It is a violation of school rules!"

Tsukune was in big, big trouble. His parents landed him in a school he had no business attending. It was clear to him that he had to leave, else he'd be in constant danger.

"Sorry I'm late!" said a familiar voice. "I got lost on the way here!"

When Moka came in through the doors of the school, the mood of the room changed. All eyes shifted to the girl and followed her as she walked to her seat.

"Oh, it's Tsukune!" she said. "I'm glad we're in the same class."

Moka shot Tsukune a wink, making him the object of everyone's attention now. Murmurs sprung up around the room, and he could understand why. He was your run-of-the-mill black-haired Japanese youth.

When the school day ended, Moka ran to his desk.

"Let's leave together," she said, tugging at his arm. Tsukune smiled, briefly forgetting that he was in a terribly dangerous place.

"Hey," said the student that spoke about eating humans. He was much taller than Tsukune, a fact that became apparent when he stared down the lost boy.

"What's a girl like you doing with a thing like this?" said the tall student as he took hold of Tsukune's collar and lifted him off his feet.

"Please put him down," pleaded Moka. The bully conceded.

"Saizo Komiya's the name. Why hang with trash like him when you got me?"

Moka took Tsukune by the arm and ran off, stopping only when they were out of Saizo's vision.

"Why are you being so friendly?" he said between gasps. In addition to being human, Tsukune was far from being fit.

"Well, you didn't get mad at me when I crashed into you and…"

"And?" said Tsukune.

"And your blood tasted so good! Much better than the transfusion blood I've had all these years!"

"Nice to know I make a good blood bag," he said.

"You're not just a blood bag!" said Moka. "You were also the first person I've ever sucked from."

Tsukune found the comment heartwarming. It was really sweet, in an incredibly twisted way. During their extended break from class, Tsukune followed Moka and her map to the dormitories, stopping to look at the gargoyle statues that littered the campus. He felt at peace, the grim reality that he lurked among monster far behind him.

"According to the map, these are our dorms!" said Moka. They stopped in front of an apartment building lined with dead trees and nameless tombstones. Crows perched atop the highest branches looked down, their beady eyes set on Tsukune.

"They can't expect us to live here for three years?" he said.

"I think it's perfect!" said Moka. "So much personality, you know?"

"I guess our tastes differ," said Tsukune. He couldn't forget that this wasn't a normal school. "You don't look like a monster at all, Moka."

Some students, like Saizo, could pass off as human but barely, baring their killer intent. Moka wasn't like that at all.

"When I take off my Rosario, my true vampire form comes out," she said, pointing to a cross dangling from a black choker. The silver cross had a bright red circle in the middle.

"It's a cross, isn't it? Does it hurt you?" said Tsukune.

"It's specially made, I think. I don't understand it much myself. But it doesn't hurt."

With Moka's map, Tsukune was able to find his apartment. It was a sparse room with a futon, desk, closet, and nothing else. He wanted nothing more than to drop into the futon and fall asleep, but he needed to make a decision.

Moka had been so friendly and welcoming that her smile almost made staying at Yokai Academy worth it. It was almost enough to make him forget that he was in a school filled with monsters. It was a different world, both literally and figuratively. In a school with people like Saizo breathing down his neck, Tsukune would never be safe. With that decided, he sat down to write a letter of withdrawal addressed to the principal.

The next morning, he relived the dilemma. Tsukune held the letter in his hand, but he could not bring himself to give it to the principal. He decided to do it at the end of the school day.

"Yo, ladykiller," said Saizo. He took hold of Tsukune's tie, bringing his face close. "Heard you spent a long time with my girl yesterday. That's not nice."

"She's not yours or mine," said Tsukune, trying his best tough guy face. "And what I do with her is none of your business."

An irked Saizo pushed Tsukune against a wall, tightening his grip on the boy,

"What's your true nature? Show me the kind of monster you are," said Saizo. Tsukune swallowed hard. He had to say something.

"I'm a vampire," he said.

"Bullshit!" said Saizo. He launched a punch just above Tsukune's head. The hit cracked the stone wall behind him, sending a shiver down his spine. "Speak to her again and you're dead."

Tsukune took a second to gather his bearings. If he waited anymore, he'd be dead. He needed to leave now. As he walked to the administrative building, a familiar voice sprang behind him.

"Good morning!" said Moka, putting her hand on his shoulder. "We better hurry or else we'll be late."

"I'm sorry Moka," he said, taking her hand off him. "This school is too much for me. I want to go to a human school."

"A human school?" said Moka, her lips creasing to a frown. "You can't do that! Humans are the scary ones! I went to a human middle school. I tried telling them that I was a vampire, but they would never believe me. I couldn't just take off my Rosario, you know? But they kept pestering me, calling me a liar and a weirdo. I thought I was doomed to be a freak all my life until you said it."

"Until I said what?" said Tsukune. He took offense at Moka's comments that humans were scary, but he understood where she came from.

"That you love vampires!" That comment took Tsukune by surprise. The same fish-out-of-water feeling he felt during the last two days, Moka had faced her entire life. He was different from Moka, but he wasn't alone. At that point, Tsukune felt like he needed to be honest.

"What if I told you that I'm one of those scary humans? Would you still stop me from leaving?" said Tsukune. Moka stared at him, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"It's not true, is it? No human could ever…"

Tsukune read her face. Moka's raised eyebrows, the way her mouth gaped. She didn't see Tsukune as a friend anymore. He was an enemy.

"I'm leaving," said Tsukune. "I thought you might understand, but I guess not." He ran to the bus stop, ignoring Moka's pleas. In a few minutes, he found himself in the same that the bus stopped at a day before. It was a sign that read "Yokai", adorned with a pumpkin head and black cape.

He told himself it was for the best. The last two days with Moka were nice, but not worth dying over. Besides, their friendship was over now.

The bus driver pulled up, his cigar in hand.

"Knew you'd run away," he said. "I can see it in your face. If you got nothing more to do, then climb aboard."

Did he really have nothing more to do? Tsukune had few friends to speak of back home, and parents that were all too happy to send him to a boarding school. It was probably too late to start at another high school, assuming he could find one without an entrance exam. He didn't belong in Yokai Academy, but he didn't feel welcome at all anywhere else.

"What are you waiting for boy?" said the driver.

"I'm not leaving," said Tsukune. "Not today, at least." He broke out into a run. Maybe he had a purpose after all, he thought.

He ran to the same spot he left Moka, only to find her alone with Saizo. At least, something that looked like him. He was three times his human size, his limbs decked out in muscles. Saizo's black eyes became porcelain white, his tongue slithering out of his mouth and reaching to wrap itself around Moka's body.

"So this is a monster," muttered Tsukune under his breath. He was scared to death, sweating up a storm under his school blazer.

"Just who I wanted to see," said Saizo. With one swipe of his arm, he threw Tsukune back several feet, sending him crashing into one of the tombstones that littered the campus.

"I guess vampires aren't so tough after all," he said, cackling.

Moka ran over to Tsukune. His eyes flickered in and out, his breathing ragged.

"I'm so sorry," said Moka, cradling Tsukune's head in her arms. "This is all my fault. I should've accepted you from the beginning, the way you accepted me. Instead I just hurt you."

Tears streamed down her face. Tsukune grit his teeth and summoned all the strength he could muster to stand up.

"I'm weak and lame, but I can't just run away," he said, eyeing her Rosario. "If you could face hardship for so long, then maybe I can too. More than anything, I want to be your friend Moka."

"Enough of this," said Saizo as he kicked Tsukune's head. He stumbled forward, just close enough to touch Moka's Rosario. With a decisive tug, he yanked it out of her choker.

The area around them was flooded in light. The ground Tsukune and the others stood on quaked, but Tsukune managed to steady himself long enough to watch as Moka transformed. The girl's long bubblegum pink hair turned a sterling silver. Her pupils turned a crimson red, the same color as the orb in the center of the Rosario.

"So the legends are true," said Saizo. "The most fearsome of all the monsters. Vampires!" He tried to keep a tough expression, but Tsukune could tell his voice broke.

"What's the matter, little boy?" said Moka, her voice deeper. "I thought you wanted to snuggle." Moka reached out her hand. Saizo, seizing the opportunity, threw his fist at her. In Saizo's monster form, his fist was almost as big as her entire body. Moka took the hit straight on, but didn't budge an inch. Tsukune thought she looked annoyed more than anything.

"Is that all you got?" said Moka as she pushed Saizo's thick hand away from her body. "Learn your place!"

Moka kicked Saizo across the face, sending him crashing against the trunk of a tree. Blood spurted out of the monster's mouth. He wouldn't get up for a while, Tsukune thought.

"Typical monster," said Moka. "Size isn't everything that matters."

When Moka turned to face him, he found himself quaking in fear as well. This Moka was brash and brimming with confidence. She walked over to him, and Tsukune cowered.

"You afraid of me?" She took the Rosario off his hand. "Don't be so jittery. It's been awhile since I've been awakened. Still drowsy. I won't hurt you. Your blood tastes too good."

She tossed the Rosario in her hand, then used it to lightly caress Tsukune's blood-stained cheek.

"Watch over the other me, will you?" Tsukune nodded, then watched as she hooked the Rosario back on her choker. Her hair turned pink and her pupils became green again. When the transformation was complete, she slumped on Tsukune's shoulder.

By the time she came to, Tsukune had ripped his letter to the principal. Even in the extraordinary place that was Yokai Academy, Tsukune found himself surrounded by an even more extraordinary person. This was where he was meant to be.

When Moka woke up, she yawned as if she had the most satisfying sleep of her life.

"Did we win?" said Moka.

"We did," said Tsukune. "Rather, you did. I'm glad you're OK."

"Forget about that! We're going to be late," she said, picking up her bookbag.

"We already missed first period, I'm afraid," said Tsukune, but he really didn't care. As Moka took his hand and ran to class, Tsukune couldn't help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Succubus

Three days had passed since Tsukune arrived at Yokai Academy. Living undercover as the only human in a school for monsters wasn't easy, but he managed. Helping him cope was Moka Akashiya, the pink-haired vampire that saved his life. After the fateful moment when Tsukune unhooked Moka's Rosario and unlocked her strength, they were inseparable. Tsukune was more than happy to have Moka around, but it was clear that she didn't understand the meaning of personal space.

"Please!" said Moka, her fingers wrapped together. "I need it!"

"I'm not your personal cafeteria!" said Tsukune.

"But I think I'm addicted to your blood!"

"Then I'll help you detox!" he said, half-serious. Moka pouted, but Tsukune didn't care. He was used as a blood bag once, and not again.

"Hey, what's that over there?" said Moka, pointing behind him. Tsukune turned his head but didn't find anything. The next moment, he felt Moka's fangs bear down on his neck. The prickling sensation had become familiar, and he didn't like that.

"I'm not your walking blood supply," said Tsukune, pushing Moka away. She ran after him.

"I'm sorry Tsukune! What can I do to make it better?"

"I just need some space," said Tsukune. "I'll talk to you later."

Tsukune deviated from his path to school. He had some time to kill before class, and he needed to think. Maybe kick a tombstone or two while he was at it.

His wandering led him to a clearing behind a patch of hollowed trunks. The red moon glistened above, allowing him to see a tombstone several feet away. Just as he was about to kick it in, a cry for help reached his ears. Not another monster, thought Tsukune.

He ran around the trees to find a girl sprawled on the ground. She had short light blue hair and wore a yellow cardigan instead of the green blazer of the school uniform.

"Thank goodness you came here to help me," she said.

"What's wrong?" he said. There were no scratch marks or blotches of blood or anything to indicate some sort of physical struggle.

"I feel light-headed," she said. "Sometimes it just happens. Doctors say it's because my chest is so big." She crossed her arms beneath her chest, raising her bust.

"I don't think that's a thing," said Tsukune, "but I can take you to the nurse's office." He reached out his hand.

"My name is Kurumu Kurono," she said, looking straight into his eyes. Seeing the faint glow in her blue eyes, Tsukune felt the need to put his arms around her. The boy's arms wrapped around Kurumu's.

Moka ran to answer the call to help, but found her friend and an unknown woman embracing. Feeling her heart sink, she ran from the scene. Tsukune wanted to go after her, but something compelled him not to. He held onto Kurumu's hand and walked to class, only letting go because they were in different classrooms.

"Tsukune dear," she said in the sweetest voice she could muster. "Could you please take me to the nurse after class?"

"Of course, dear," he said. For some reason, calling Kurumu cute names felt like the most natural thing in the world for him. He frowned when they parted and let out a deep sigh as he sat down.

"Psst," he heard behind him. Ms. Nekonome still hadn't arrived. "Psst! Psst!"

"What is it?" said Tsukune. He turned to see Moka leaning over her desk.

"Can we talk?" she said.

"Sorry, but I have nothing to say."

When class ended, Tsukune scurried out of class. Moka followed closely behind, shuffling against the walls of the hall to avoid his detection. The boy ran down the hall, his eagerness taking her by surprise.

It was Kurumu who found her. The blue-haired bombshell dropped from the stairs above. Her plaid skirt flew up and exposed the underwear underneath, but Kurumu didn't care. In fact, she welcomed the attention.

"So you're the vampire bitch," said Kurumu. "It's quite the gossip in Class 1. Moka Akashiya, is it?"

A crowd of students gathered around the two girls. Moka understood why: when two monsters were at odds, things could get ugly fast.

"That's right," said Moka, balling her fists. "When did you get so friendly with Tsukune?"

Kurumu strutted to Moka's location, her hips deliberately swaying.

"I'm succubus Kurumu," she said, whispering. "And you best stay away."

"What do you mean?" said Moka.

"You're ruining my plan! Every man in this academy was supposed to be mine!" said Kurumu. "But then you came along and all the boys turned their attention to you."

"I haven't done anything," said Moka. She wasn't clueless. Moka knew that boys stared at her, sometimes too much for comfort. But she hadn't done a single thing to warrant that attention.

"Exactly! It's so unfair! Which is why I will steal your little boyfriend and show you who's in charge around here."

"Leave him out of this," said Moka. Kurumu's comment struck a cord with her. She had no interest in a vapid battle of femininity, but she couldn't let a succubus stomp all over Tsukune.

"He has a very pleasing scent," said Kurumu as she brought Moka closer to her. "Almost smells human, doesn't it?"

"H—how do you know that?" said Moka.

"I've been watching you two. Treating him like a food source? For shame, vamp."

"There you are!" said Tsukune. His arrival interrupted their heated conversation. A big smile formed on Tsukune's face, only for it to crease down as Tsukune hugged Kurumu.

"I can't believe I was actually worried about you!" said Moka. "Can't you see that Kurumu's trying to trick you!?"

Tsukune scoffed at the comment.

"My Kurumu? Never! Besides, she's not the one sucking my blood without permission, right?"

Moka gasped. She knew he was right, and she hated it. Tears swelled in her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" she said, running to the nearest bathroom. "Why do I even like a creep like that? Is it really because of his blood?"

"Wake up, girl," said a voice from her Rosario. It was deep and commanding, a far cry from her own nimble voice. "The weakling is under a spell."

"You mean Tsukune?"

"Yes, him. The succubus used her allure to control his mind. If the succubus gets her legs around him, it's over."

"Get her legs around him?" said Moka. "What do you mean?"

"If a succubus manages to take a man's semen, he becomes her slave for life," said the other. Her voice was cool, but there was a distinct sense of urgency in it.

"His—what? I have to hurry!"

"I can't believe that worked!" said Kurumu. Tsukune took her to the nurse's office, and now they waited for her to come back. But Kurumu had other plans. She commanded him to sit on the bed and pushed him down. Tsukune's mind was hazy, but he knew he didn't want to do this.

Kurumu took Tsukune's face in her arms and neared her face. First would come a kiss, then she would finish her duty. Her lips quivered, but she couldn't stop now. Every monster had a job to do, and this was hers.

He pulled her towards him, his arms locked around her in a hug. Whatever spell Kurumu had put on him was broken by Tsukune's even stronger desire.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but I can't. This is wrong."

"How?" said Kurumu, pushing herself back. "How can you resist me? Is it because you love that bitch Moka more?"

"No, that's not it! I don't love her," said Tsukune.

"I humiliated myself for you! Acted weak just to get your pitiful attention!" said Kurumu. Two black wings broke through her cardigan and sprouted from her back. The nails on her manicured hands became longer. A sleek black tail came out of her skirt, its tip shaped like a black raindrop.

"I'll destroy anything she loves!" she said, ready to lunge at Tsukune.

"Watch out!" said Moka. She ran in and pushed Kurumu away. Unaware of her own strength, the shove sent Kurumu flying through the window of the nurse's office.

"Run, Tsukune!" said Moka.

"What the heck is going on here?" he said.

"Isn't it obvious? She's a succubus. If you had gone a little farther you would have been her slave for life."

"That's… not good," said Tsukune. He imagined that most monsters would be of the same pain-inflicting variety as Saizo, but he never imagined that there would be less overt, but no less dangerous monsters like succubi here.

Kurumu flew up to the window with her wings and lunged at them. Moka and Tsukune jumped out of the way, but now Kurumu blocked the entrance to the nurse's room.

"What do we do?" said Moka. Tsukune looked to the window. They were on a second floor, so the drop would hurt, but likely not more than that.

"I'll finish you both at the same time!" said Kurumu. As she flew over, Tsukune grabbed Moka's hand and jumped out the window. His back hit the ground with a loud thud. Pain shot up his neck, but there was no time for that. He dusted off his blazer and stared as Kurumu hovered above them.

"Tsukune! Take my Rosario off! I can't do it myself," said Moka. Tsukune was about to do it, when Kurumu swooped down. His shoes barely missed her nails, but a nearby trunk wasn't so lucky. It broke cleanly in half, falling to the ground with a large thud.

"Too sharp!" said Tsukune. "She's definitely trying to kill us."

"Just take off my Rosario!" said Moka. Tsukune tried, but the Rosario wouldn't budge.

Moka wrapped her arms around Tsukune's head. As Kurumu flew down to attack again, Moka's face showed resolve.

"I understand now," said Moka. "If you want to kill Tsukune, please kill me instead!"

Hearing Moka utter those words made Tsukune want to take a stand as well. He was the weakling who got put under Kurumu's spell. He was the one who said harsh words to Moka. He was the fool, but that would stop now.

"I won't let Moka suffer for me!" he said, yanking the Rosario off her choker. A blinding light emanated from the vampire. Her hair turned silver and her eyes blood-red. The true nature of Moka Akashiya was unleashed.

"I won't lose," said Kurumu, her voice caving under the immense pressure exerted by the vampire. "Succubi are a dying breed. I need to enslave the boys of this school, to satisfy the incubi. I can't—I won't lose! You will pay!"

"Incubi?" said Tsukune, but he was drowned out by Moka uttering her own reply.

"I will pay?" said Moka. "For interfering with your selfish little plan? Sweetheart, you need to learn a bit of humility."

Kurumu swiped her nails at Moka, but the vampire jumped in time to avoid the attack. She grabbed hold of the succubus's tail and heaved her over her shoulder and down to the ground. Spit flew out of Kurumu's mouth and her eyes went wide. That and the nasty dent the impact made on the ground let Tsukune know who the victor was.

"You're so angry and direct. It makes your attacks too telegraphed. You're nothing but a weakling. Learn your place!" said Moka. She walked over to Kurumu, now a crying heap, but Tsukune stepped in the middle.

"Get out of the way," said Moka. "The succubus almost killed you. Worse, made you her slave. She deserves to die."

"You're right in that she almost killed me, but nobody deserves to die. Kurumu can be a little violent, but the same goes for you," said Tsukune. Staring down a silver-haired Moka wasn't easy, but Tsukune had to do it. What he lacked in strength, he could make up for in compassion.

Moka laughed, taking the Rosario off Tsukune's hand.

"Don't get the wrong idea," she said. "I just didn't want your blood to be stolen. I can taste it too."

"What's with you two and my blood?" said Tsukune, his hand going up to the bite marks on his neck.

"When she eats from you we both taste it. It's good. It wouldn't kill you to give her some once in a while, you know?" said Moka. She put the Rosario back on her choker and went back to her pink-haired state. The pink-haired Moka snoozed on the ground next to the group.

Tsukune nodded. The girl had saved his life twice. Maybe giving her some of his blood wasn't too bad. He gave his hand to Kurumu.

"You OK?" he said.

"Just glad to be alive," she said, using his hand to stand up. "Sorry about everything."

"You said something about incubi earlier," said Tsukune. "What's that about?"

"Succubi can mate with humans and give birth to other humans, but to birth other succubi they need to take a man's… you know, and give it to an incubus, who then implants it on a female human."

"That's harsh," said Tsukune. He wonders if he would have been part of that chain if Moka hadn't intervened. "And these incubi, do succubi live with them?"

"They're like the heads of our clans," said Kurumu, looking down at the ground. "For better or worse."

"I'm sorry," said Tsukune. He understood where Kurumu came from. Her race was dying, and those in charge wanted to stop that from happening. Looking at Kurumu's tear-stained eyes, Tsukune understood that he was in a world connected to his, but filled with countless cultures he couldn't begin to understand.

"It's no big deal," she said, trying to play it off. "We're a long way from home anyways, ha ha."

Tsukune certainly thought it was a big deal. But in his feeble state, what could he do? He couldn't forget that he was an unwanted visitor in this world.

The next morning, Tsukune met Moka on their way to school. During the night he had a lot of time to think things over, and he realized that having Moka suck his blood once in a while wasn't anything when compared to the problems people like Kurumu faced. But that wasn't the topic of conversation, though. Moka brought up that her Rosario was the one that clued her in on Kurumu's plans.

"Your Rosario can talk to you?" said Tsukune.

"Yeah, which means that the seal is weakening. I'm afraid that the day will come when it breaks down completely. Will you still like me then?" she said.

"Of course!" said Tsukune in his most confident voice.

"Good morning!" said a voice behind them. They turned to see Kurumu holding a basket of cookies. "I baked these for you."

"Why for me?" said Tsukune.

"Because I've marked you!" she said.

"Kurumu, you realize that I'm not OK with you… extracting me to give incubi, right?" Saying that left a bad taste in Tsukune's mouth. The attention was flattering, but undeserved.

"I know, silly," she said. "Remember how I told you that succubi and humans can create human children? What I also failed to mention was this human is called a mate of fate. This human can help us bear succubi babies as well. And, well, that human is you!"

Tsukune was in shock. He tried to process the information, but couldn't. Seeing no other choice, he sprinted to school. Kurumu chased after him, followed by Moka.

"Sweetie, who should we invite to the wedding?" said Kurumu holding the basket of cookies.

"Tsukune, do something!" shouted Moka behind them. "She's gone insane!"

As Tsukune walked on, all he could think about was that everything he says or does ends up complicating things. Maybe he should adopt a policy of perpetual silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pool Party

"So, it's time," said Tsukune. He took off his blazer and set it on top of the table in the middle of his room. Next to him was Moka, a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Finally!" she said, wasting no time in digging her fangs into Tsukune's neck. A slight prickle was followed by a chill that started on his neck and ran through his body.

Shortly after their scuffle with Kurumu, Tsukune agreed to let Moka drink out of him once a week. He didn't like to do it, but he didn't feel like he had a choice. As far as he was concerned, Moka had saved his life twice and a little of his blood was a small price to pay.

She licked her teeth of the last droplets of Tsukune's blood.

"It's so good," said Moka, tilting her head back. It was a hot Sunday evening. With homework out of the way, there wasn't much for the pair to do except sit by the fan and take in the breeze.

"Do vampires feel heat the same way humans do?" said Tsukune.

"We do."

"I don't know about you, but I want to go swimming soon," he said. When Moka didn't offer a response, he pressed on.

"How about you? Like swimming?"

"Me?" said Moka, flustered by the comment. "Yeah. Of course, ha ha."

"What are you two doing in there?" said Kurumu, pounding on Tsukune's door.

"If we don't say anything, do you think she'll notice?" said Moka in the lowest volume she thought Tsukune could hear.

"I heard that!"

Tsukune knew he had no choice but to open the door. Kurumu had her claws out, but quickly hid them when she saw Tsukune at the door.

"Why are you hanging out with Moka and not me?" she said, glaring at the vampire.

"Tsukune has a right to hang out with anyone he wants," said Moka. "And that just happens to include me and not you."

"Don't you have any other friends?" said Kurumu.

"Don't you?" said Moka.

"Please stop it you two!" said Tsukune, walking between the two hot-headed first-years. Either of them could cut him down in seconds, but he stepped in knowing full well they wouldn't harm him.

After three weeks at Yokai Academy, Tsukune would only consider two students his friends. Both of them liked Tsukune and strongly disliked each other, forcing him to act as a mediator more often than he would like.

The two girls settled around the table, trying to maximize their time with the rotating fan in the middle of it.

"Have you guys joined a club yet?" said Kurumu.

"Haven't really looked," said Moka.

"Me neither. I'm just surprised I've made it this far, to be honest," said Tsukune.

"But if you had to join one, which would it be?" said Kurumu.

"Maybe the swim club if it exists," he said.

"I'd like to see you join and flex those muscles," said Kurumu, putting both her hands on his right bicep. Tsukune was all too quick to take her hand off.

"You and I both know I'm not buff," said Tsukune. He was flattered at all the attention Kurumu gave him, but he felt it was undeserved. Still, when your friend list equaled the number of thumbs on your hands you had to make some concessions. In Tsukune's case, that meant allowing a vampire to suck your blood and letting a succubus flirt with you. Were they even friends at that point? He rather not think about that too much.

"Other me thinks you're a spineless wimp," said Moka, "but I disagree!"

"That's nice," said Tsukune.

"How could you insult Tsukune like that?" said Kurumu. She trained her nails on Moka.

"I didn't insult him!" said Moka.

"Enough!" he said. Tsukune pushed them both out of his room. "Have a good night."

He appreciated his friendship with Moka and Kurumu, but sometimes their bickering was too much.

As night turned to morning, the moon's red glow bore down on Yokai Academy. Tsukune was proud of himself for surviving for so long in a monster school. If he kept his head down he could just survive his high school years.

"Good morning!" said both Moka and Kurumu. He responded with his own good morning and a smile. Today was going to be a good Monday.

After all of the 1-3 students took their seats, Ms. Nekonome took her place in the front of the classroom.

"Good morning everyone! Before we begin this week, I have an announcement to make. Starting this week, all new students are required to…"

In the few moments that it took Ms. Nekonome to say the announcement, a million thoughts ran through Tsukune's head.

"They're probably going to make us do some sort of monster competition!" he thought. "Knowing my luck, it's probably going to be a battle of the death kind of thing. I hate this school!"

"…join a club! Extracurriculars are an important part of every educational experience, but that goes double for Yokai Academy! Being a part of a club will allow you to familiarize yourself with human activities while also having fun. Once school lets out, please take a look at the club fair in the quad."

Tsukune breathed a sigh of relief. Finally something he was good at! Nobody at Yokai Academy was better at acting human than he was.

More excited than him was Moka. As soon as class let out, she grabbed Tsukune by the arm and yanked him to the school's courtyard.

"There's way too many people here!" he said as Moka squeezed them through a crowd of slow freshmen. The school had a few hundred students, and they were all mingling in the same space. Confused freshmen fumbled from table to table in hopes of finding a club that fit their interests. The upperclassmen behind the tables shouted information and threw flyers at the onlookers in hopes of landing new members.

"What's the plan?" said Tsukune, They stopped while Moka surveyed the area, giving club members a chance to shove their recruitment flyers in his face.

"How about the newspaper club?" said Moka. "Their table doesn't seem to have very many members."

She pointed to a scribbled piece of cardboard that read 'Newspaper Club'. It leaned against a white plastic table.

"There's no one there," said Tsukune.

"I guess you're right," said Moka. "Any suggestions?"

"What about the swimming club?" said Tsukune.

"I'd really rather not," said Moka. "If it's okay with you."

Tsukune wanted to ask why she was so against swimming, but lost his train of thought as soon as someone bumped into him.

It was Kurumu. The blue-haired succubus wasted no time in cozying up next to him, earning her a glance from Moka.

"These clubs are so boring!" said Kurumu. "Why do we even have to join one?"

"I think it's a great idea," said Moka.

"I kinda want to expand my friend group," said Tsukune. "No offense."

"Then you came to the right place!" said a woman's voice. They turned to find a tall upperclassmen with dark, messy hair. "Join the swim club. I'm Tamao Ichinose, the President."

The girl's words were addressed to all of them, but she fixed her gaze on Tsukune and Tsukune alone. Moka and Kurumu noticed immediately. Tsukune not so much.

"Uh, no thanks," said Moka.

"Wait, why the rush? Maybe it'll be cool," said Tsukune.

"We're holding an open session tomorrow in the pool if you want to try out the club. No need to commit," said Tamao.

Somehow, Tsukune convinced both girls to attend the pool to get a feel for the club, but not without reservations.

"I think this is a bad idea," said Moka.

"Gotta go with Moka on this one," said Kurumu. "That Tamao chick was really weird."

"You guys worry too much," said Tsukune. Tsukune and Kurumu changed into their swimsuits at their respective lockers, while Moka remained in her school uniform.

"Why didn't you change into your bathing suit?" said Tsukune. Moka was hesitant to blurt out an answer. When Tamao arrived shortly after, she knew her window had passed.

"Glad you could make it," said Tamao. Behind her was a pool buzzing with student activity.

"So, is this like a competitive swimming team? Or just flopping around the pool? I'm cool with either, but I'm a little curious since there's really no other high schools here."

"We do a little of everything here, Tsukune. Why don't I show you the ropes for a little bit?" said Tamao.

"I know how to—sure, I'd love it if you could help me out! Haven't swam in a while, so I might be rusty!" said Tsukune. He knew how to swim, but you can't say no when a cute upperclassman offers to give you pointers. That would be rude.

Just like that, both Moka and Kurumu were left standing.

"That guy can be a real jerk some times," said Kurumu, crossing her arms. "It surprises me that you haven't told him that vampires can't go into the pool."

"He seemed so excited. I didn't want to ruin his fun," said Moka.

Tsukune spent the better part of the hour receiving hands-on, one-on-one lessons from Tamao. She would meticulously detail what form his hands needed to take, going behind him and adjusting his posture. Having Tamao's hands running through his body gave Tsukune a jolt. Kurumu watched the too-close-for-comfort touching take place from the edge of the pool. Her feet kicked the water listlessly. A safe distance behind her was Moka.

"I don't even like the pool," said Kurumu. "So why am I here watching Tsukune get hit on by a chick?"

"It's making me uncomfortable too," said Moka.

"Oh, is the Queen V admitting she likes Tsukune?"

"That's not it at all!" said Moka. "I just think there's something fishy going on with that Tamao girl."

"Hey guys!" said Tsukune as he swam over to greet the girls. "You guys should join in! It's really fun!"

"News flash Tsukune. The club is only interested in guys," said Kurumu. Tsukune looked behind him and saw a dozen upperclassmen women giving private lessons to male freshmen.

"That's just a coincidence," he said. "And what about you Moka? You could at least change!"

"I'm not really in the mood," said Moka.

"Then why are you here?" said Tsukune. Moka took a hard look at him and left. At first she stomped off, but then turned to a full sprint when she was out of Tsukune's field of vision.

"Way to go, genius," said Kurumu.

"What did I do?"

"Vampires can't get into clean water like the one you'd find in a pool."

"I didn't know!" said Tsukune. He tried to lift himself off the pool, but Kurumu pushed him back.

"Don't bother," said Kurumu. "You've done enough for now. I'll try to talk to her."

The girl rushed to change in the locker room and find Moka.

It didn't take long. Kurumu found Moka sitting on a bench in the school's courtyard.

"Can I sit down?" said Kurumu.

"Go ahead."

"You know, swimming's not really my thing either," said Kurumu.

"So you know, then? That vampires can't swim?" said Moka.

"Everybody does. Well, everybody but Tsukune. Vampires are legendary among monsters, after all."

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't a vampire," she admitted.

"You don't really mean that, do you?"

"I've always been different. When I came to Yokai, I thought things would be different. Everyone else is a monster, after all. Turns out I'm just as much of a freak here."

Moka's cheeks puffed up. She wasn't crying, but her eyes looked like they were on the verge of doing so. Kurumu put her hand on Moka's shoulder.

"I don't know you that well, Moka, but I know you're not a freak."

"I hear them talking behind my back. It seems like everyone here knows someone who was killed by a vampire. It's this sort of silent fear. Nobody says anything, but I can feel it," said Moka.

"News flash, girl! Everybody gossips about everybody!" said Kurumu. "If I had a coin for the number of times I passed down the hall and heard people saying 'she's a succubus, she's gotta be easy', I'd be rich."

Moka looked up. Her hair was tussled and mixed with remnants of sweat from the run over.

"I had no idea," said Moka.

"Yeah, well, that's life for ya. But there's one person that believes in you, through and through. And that's…"

"Tsukune," said Moka. She smiled, surprised by words of wisdom coming from such an unexpected place. "You're right! I have to tell him the truth."

"Atta girl," said Kurumu. Moka took Kurumu's hand and ran to the pool.

As the sun started to set, Tsukune thought it was time to go home. In the forty minutes since Moka left, Tsukune had thought about a lot of things. Swimming was a neat hobby, but he would much rather find something both he and Moka could enjoy together. He put his hands on the edge of the pool, ready to pull himself up, when Tamao came up behind him.

"Where are you going?" she said.

"It's getting late, so I thought I would head home."

"Have you decided whether you're joining the club?" she said with a delicate smile, the kind Tsukune was a sucker for. He felt his defenses dwindling, but he remained firm.

"I think I'll try out other clubs. Today was fun, though."

"Now now, that just won't cut it," said Tamao.

"What do you mean?" said Tsukune. Tamao got close to him and put her hands on his shoulder. Her touch, soft throughout an evening of hands-on lessons, was rough. He saw that her hand was a scaly green color, with translucent webs connecting the fingers together. Attached to the hand was an arm full of scales, then he took a look at her face. Tamao's face now sported three gills on each cheek and fins on her ears. The girl's mouth was wider, its teeth jagged to an immensely menacing degree.

"You're going to stay with us for a little while," she said. With one pull, Tamao yanked Tsukune off the ledge and held him captive.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" said Tsukune. He struggled to free himself from her grasp, but the girl was too strong.

"People? Me and my sisters prefer to be called mermaids."

Suddenly everything clicked. Lured into the water by beautiful women. The only way to make it more obvious that they were mermaids was if they held a bright neon sign that said so. Tsukune had never felt so stupid.

"And what's your plan now?" said Tsukune. "Kill me for sport?"

"Nonsense," said Tamao. "I'm going to suck out your life essence!"

Tsukune saw that the rest of the male freshmen in the pool, previously merry, now were all trapped by a mermaid. One of them sunk her teeth into the other's shoulder. A terrified Tsukune watched as the color faded from the student's body. His eyes sunk into their sockets and his skin sagged. The poor guy went from 16 to 102 in a few seconds flat.

"I hate this school!" Tsukune said.

"Nonsense, it's a lovely place," said Tamao. Her two legs had transformed into a giant orange fish tail, which she flapped excitedly over the water. Was that fish for 'I'm excited for dinner'?

"Tsukune!" shouted Moka. She came into view, with Kurumu in tow. Tsukune had never been so glad to see anyone in his life.

"Thank god you guys are here," said Tsukune.

"Your little vampire friend won't be of much help here," said Tamao.

"What do you mean?" said Tsukune.

Moka let go of Kurumu's hand and dived headfirst into the water, trying her best to land as close to Tsukune as possible. White tendrils of lightning struck around the area that she landed. A second passed, and Moka had yet to emerge.

"What's going on?" said Tsukune.

"Vampires are weak to water! She'll die!" said Kurumu. Tamao, already aware of the fact, laughed. Tsukune knew what he had to do.

He lunged his head back, headbutting the mermaid in the face and giving him a means of escape. Now free, Tsukune swam to Moka's side. He saw her lying at the bottom of the pool, as still as a rock.

"I'm so sorry, Moka," was all he could think as he went down and unhooked her Rosario. The silver-haired Moka exploded out of the water, Tsukune close behind.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you," said Moka.

"Sure, whatever! Just make sure the other Moka stays safe!" said Tsukune.

Five other mermaids launched an attack at Moka.

"You think I'm afraid of a school of fish?" said Moka. Tsukune knew she had reason to worry. The mermaids were blindingly fast in the water and, in spite of Moka's bravado, she was hunched and wincing, clearly in pain.

The first mermaid lunged. Moka managed to avoid the swipe and put her feet on the mermaid's body. The next second she was flying high above the pool.

"You're weak and all talk! I'll kill you to show the school who's the boss around here," said Tamao. The mermaids all jumped up to meet Moka midair. Tsukune couldn't see a way out of this for the vampire.

Turns out the vampire was up to the challenge after all. She threw a punch that sent one mermaid crashing into the edge of the pool. Another punch blasted one into the diving board. In all, it took her less than a second to get rid of them all, Tamao included. Moka landed safely outside of the pool.

"So easy to reel them in," said Moka.

"Are you all right?" said Tsukune. Moka gave him an angry look and slapped him across the face.

"Moka deserves better than a fool like you who only thinks about himself."

"I didn't mean to. I mean, I didn't know—" said Tsukune. He was sorry from the bottom of his heart, but he couldn't find the words to convey that. Moka was not interested in hearing that, however. The silver-haired vampire walked away, Rosario in hand.

Kurumu tried to console Tsukune, but it didn't work. He messed up and there was no way around it. He knew Moka was acting a little weird and as her friend, it was his duty to ask her how she felt.

Moka missed school the following day. He thought of knocking on the door to her apartment, but just as he reached it, he couldn't bring himself to do anything. If she wanted him to visit, she would have said something.

Walking to school the day after that, he was joined by Kurumu.

"Nothing from her?" she said.

"Nothing. I tried to go to her place, but I stopped myself. Hopefully she shows up today. If not…"

"Just the person I wanted to see!" said Ms. Nekonome. "Tsukune, you and Moka are the only two people in class that haven't chosen a club. Have you decided?"

"Not yet," said Tsukune.

"Great! Then you can both join my newspaper club! No one's joined yet and it's on the brink of collapsing."

The first thing that came to Tsukune's mind was that it sounded like a safe idea. How dangerous could writing for the newspaper be? However, he couldn't speak on behalf of Moka. He didn't know if she would speak to him ever again.

"The truth is…" started Tsukune.

"We'd love to!" said Moka. "Good morning to all of you!"

Tsukune's face lit up as soon as he saw Moka smiling. He wanted to run up and hug her as tight as he could, but it wasn't the place for that.

"I thought you'd never come back," said Tsukune.

"I had to recuperate from the water shock I went through," said Moka.

"Liar! I bet you overslept," said Kurumu.

"I'm so glad you're all right!" said Tsukune.

"Then we have a club!" said Ms. Nekonome.

"I'd like to join too!" said Kurumu.

And with that, the three friends joined the Newspaper Club. As Moka and Kurumu made jabs at each other, he couldn't help but smile. Finally he felt like he belonged somewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Big Bad Wolf

"I don't like him."

That was Tsukune's first reaction when he saw the Newspaper Club's most senior member for the first time. When Ms. Nekonome told them that an upperclassman would join them for the first club meeting after school, he pictured a quiet man with a pencil resting on his ear and a notepad hot on his hands. Instead, he got a smooth-faced sophomore with a bone structure so well-defined it could cut through steel.

"My name's Ginei Morioka, but please call me Gin," he said. Flanking Tsukune on either side was Moka and Tsukune. He looked away from Gin for a second to see their reactions. To his relief, they didn't seem particularly impressed. Maybe he felt threatened over nothing.

"Wait, threatened?" thought Tsukune. He missed most of Gin's spiel, only tuning in to hear him call himself Editor-in-Chief.

"Hey Tsukune," said Gin, "could you repeat what I just said?"

"Um, that you're the Editor-In-Chief?" said Tsukune.

"Figures. You missed my great speech about the need for strong, independent journalists."

"Man, you're really out of it today," said Kurumu. Her head was resting against her palm, giving Tsukune the impression that she wasn't paying much attention either. Moka nodded, taking notes on a pink notebook in front of her.

"As punishment, you're in charge of bringing in the last copies of last semester's paper," said Gin, throwing Tsukune a key. "They're in our storage closet out back."

Tsukune followed Gin's frustratingly unspecifc instructions to a storage closet out in the third floor corridor. After digging through the crowded closet, he fished out a half-dozen copies of The Yokai Times. The cover featured Tamao posing in her swimwear and winking. It was dated March of this year and had the title "Are Mermaids the Hottest Monsters? Plus Find your Human Celebrity Match with Our Quiz Inside!"

"Is it too late to change clubs?" said Tsukune to no one in particular.

He carried the stack of newspapers to the classroom, only to be met with an offending sight. Moka and Kurumu stood on desk chairs, trying their hardest to tape club posters on the wall. Behind them was Gin, bending down just enough to catch sight of their underskirt.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" said Tsukune. His sudden arrival shocked Moka and made her lose her balance. She fell to the ground, only to land safely in Gin's arms.

"Are you alright?" said Gin, giving her a shining smile.

"Yeah, I think so." As he let her down, Tsukune swore he saw Moka blushing.

"Why'd you barge in like that?" said Kurumu.

"Gin was peeking under your skirt!" said Tsukune, jabbing his finger in his direction.

"Now that's simply not true, Tsukune," said Gin. He put his hand on Tsukune's shoulder. "You're imagining things. Now let's see those papers."

The rest of the meeting was uneventful. Tsukune kept glancing at Gin as they talked about outlining the next issue of The Yokai Times, but never saw him slip. After the meeting, Tsukune waited until the trio was far away from the room to talk. They were joined by other students walking back after their club activities ended for the day.

"I'm telling you guys, he was checking you out."

"He acted like the perfect gentleman today," said Moka.

"Oh my, could it be? Is Tsukune jealous?" said Kurumu. She threw her arms around his neck, her mouth only inches away from his face. "You can check under my skirt any time."

"Kurumu!" shouted Moka.

"That's not what I mean!" said a blushing Tsukune as he pushed the blue-haired succubus away. "I got a bad feeling about Gin."

"You should be focusing on the math homework we have due tomorrow," said Moka. "Didn't you say you had a lot left?"

"The math homework… Ah, damn," said Tsukune as he shuffled through the contents of his backpack. "I left it in my desk. Gotta run!"

Tsukune was surprised at how empty the school was after hours. It was only an hour and thirty minutes after the regular class day ended, and there was barely a soul left inside Yokai Academy's halls. His notebook safely within his hands, he made a beeline for the exit.

Until a high-pitched giggle froze him in his spot. Ghosts are monsters too, right? It had to be a ghost. He had almost died three times and he'd only been a student for a month. He forgot a critical rule: If you're a human, everything in Yokai Academy wants to kill you.

"Stop it Gin. We can't do it here."

"Who says we can't?" said a voice eerily similar to The Yokai Times' Editor-In-Chief. Tsukune breathed easy knowing it wasn't a ghost, but an upperclassman sneaking into the school. A perfect opportunity to gather intel, Tsukune thought.

He followed the two voices to an unmarked classroom one floor up. Taking a careful look through the slightly-ajar door, he saw Gin and a female student with brown bob haircut. She was pushed against the blackboard, Gin's legs nestled between hers. Both had their uniforms on, but Tsukune didn't think that would last long.

His mouth reached down and kissed her lips, the girl's eyes going wide in surprise before easing into it. The way Gin was propped up so dominantly in front of her clashed with the tender way he played with her hair. It was then that Tsukune realized that he was doing something wrong. He wanted to turn heel, but he couldn't stop watching.

"Let's take it further," said Gin.

"What do you mean," said the girl, her cheeks flushed red. "Like sex?"

"Bingo."

"It's too early for that. I'm… I'm not ready," said the female student.

"You misunderstand me. It's not a question," said Gin. He pulled out a couple of photographs from his pocket. Tsukune was too far away to see them, but based on the girl's reaction the photos weren't pretty.

"How did you get those pictures of me?"

"I have my ways. If you don't do what I say, I'll be sure to distribute them across school. Every male student in Yokai will have a nice little naked reminder of you on their nightstand. You know, for all those lonely nights."

"No! You can't! That's…"

"Wrong!" said Tsukune. He burst in through the door, making as much of a hero's entrance as he could. The terrified girl and a rather angry Gin turned to stare at him.

"What the hell do you want?" said Gin. "Can't you see we're busy here?"

"Busy coercing a girl," said Tsukune.

"Now that's a way to ruin a mood," said Gin. He clicked his teeth and separated himself from the female student. The female student took the opportunity to run off through the other door.

"This isn't over!" shouted Gin as the girl's footsteps echoed in the hall beyond the classroom. "And you? Who do you think you are?"

"You can't force someone to have sex with you," said Tsukune.

"You freshmen are a real pain," he said, stopping to comb over his hair. "I'm interested in your friend Moka. Just an FYI."

"You're what?" said Tsukune. The comment made his blood boil. In his head he pictured Moka being put under a similarly stressful situation. Her back against the wall, Gin's lecherous eyes on her with a threat like 'Do what I say or you'll be Yokai's slut' hanging over Moka's head.

"You heard me." Gin took Tsukune's tie and yanked him close to him. "Mess with me again and you're dead."

Gin left the classroom with a spring to his step. Tsukune stood there, awestruck. He did the right thing, but at the cost of making a potentially dangerous enemy. Above all else, though, he had to tell Moka.

"He said he's going to blackmail me?" said Moka.

"That's right," said Tsukune. When he saw her walk to school the next day, he wasted no time in letting her know.

"I'm sorry Tsukune, but I don't buy it."

"But I saw him threaten a girl yesterday!" said Tsukune.

"No offense," said Moka, "but you sure you didn't misinterpret anything? You looked pretty jealous yesterday."

Tsukune understood where Moka was coming from. Just a few days ago, Tsukune rejected Moka's words of caution and almost got both of them hurt because of it. In Moka's case, badly hurt. He couldn't expect her to show much blind trust for him. But he still had to do his best to protect Moka.

So he turned to Kurumu. Even she wasn't convinced.

"Him? Really?" she said. Tsukune found Kurumu in a bench just outside the main classroom building, filing her nails.

"I know it sounds weird, but you have to trust me. Gin said he'd find a way to get to Moka too."

"She'll go all vamp on him and bust his ass. It's no big deal," she said.

"For some reason, Moka can't pull the Rosario off herself. If he catches her alone, she's done for," said Tsukune.

"In that case, why don't we try to find out some more information? What did the girl you saw last night look like?"

Tsukune described her in as much detail as he could. She recognized her as one of her classmates. With a little work, they managed to track her down. Kurumu dragged her from the cooking club's room and into the hallway.

"What do you…? Oh, you're the student from yesterday," she said.

"Is it true that Ginei tried to coerce you into having sex with him?" said Kurumu. Tsukune thought she was too forward, but if cutting to the chase was worth helping Moka.

She refused to say anything and instead looked down at her shoes. Her grim face said it all.

"We'll put a stop to him and get you those pictures," said Tsukune. "Is there any information you could give us?"

Her lips quivered, but the girl did her best to explain.

"First he bumped into me, and we just sorta kept running into eachother after that. When it rained he was there to give me an umbrella and walk me home. If he saw me in the mornings he'd offer to carry my books for me."

"What a Casanova," said Kurumu.

"I've hung out with him so much this past week it almost felt like we were dating. I was so stupid to think that he actually liked me…"

"Don't beat yourself up over something like this," said Kurumu. "It's not your fault."

The comment meant as much to the girl as it did to Tsukune. For how unnatural Kurumu sometimes sounded when flirting, she sounded as genuine as can be.

"One day he asked me to see the roof of the school. It was nothing fancy, but it just felt so romantic. The evening moon bearing down on us, the whiff of his perfume. It just felt right. That's why I didn't really mind when things went so fast. But yesterday… That was a side of him I've never seen before."

"That Gin! He's such a jerk!" said Kurumu loud enough to make the people walking nearby turn their heads. Tsukune tried to shush her, but once the succubus got going she never stopped.

"I swear if he touches Moka I'm gonna rip his pretty little head off! Ugh, who does he think he is? Playing girls along like that! Makes me sick!"

A small crowd stopped around them. It took Tsukune a second to notice that they were all women.

"Excuse me, but are you talking about Ginei Morioka?" said one girl.

"Uh, yeah. Know him?" said Kurumu.

"That jerk threatened to show lewd pictures of me to his classmates!" she said.

"Me too!" said another.

"He threatened to plaster them in the men's locker rooms! What a jerk!" said a third.

More girls piled on. Nearly two dozen female students got together to share how Gin tried to blackmail them one way or another. His efforts didn't stop at freshmen girls—upperclassmen of all ranks shared how they were personally duped by his pretty face.

"You know," said one girl, "Ever since it happened I thought I was the only one. I thought I was alone."

"But you're not," said Kurumu. "And we'll be sure to let Gin know that he can't just use women like tools."

"What I'd like to know is how he managed to take all those pictures," said Tsukune. "This might be hard to answer, but did any of you—er, share them with him?"

The girls shook their heads in unison.

"So how did he… The bastard put cameras in the women's bathrooms and locker rooms!" said Tsukune.

"I'll be sure to stuff those cameras down his throat," said Kurumu.

Gin was a really easy guy to talk to, thought Moka. After class, the upperclassman invited her to a stroll around campus. Now it was nearing nighttime and their conversation showed no sign of stopping.

He was a handsome man, but that's not what caught Moka's attention. No, it was his sincerity. Early in their walk, Gin talked at length about the Newspaper Club.

"I wasn't into journalism or anything like that. Actually, I was kind of a punk. The fuck-school-and-smoke kind of punk, you know? I hated the idea of joining a club. School was already a bore, but now they were forcing me to spend more time in it, doing something I don't care about with people I don't like. Anyhow, the deadline passed and they told me I had to join a club or get kicked out.

So I joined the only club still looking for members, and that was the Newspaper Club. The president was the tiniest girl and I thought, hey, at least I can do whatever I want. When I went to light a cigarette in the middle of our first meeting, she slapped me so hard I traveled halfway across the room. That was the first beating I got from her, but definitely not the last. She graduated last year, but I think the reason I'm trying so hard with the club is so I can carry on her legacy. She set me straight, and I want to pay her back somehow."

Moka saw the glint and his eyes and couldn't believe what Tsukune told her about Gin. How could such a man be such a gross pervert?

"What was her name?" said Moka.

"San Otonashi," he said, smiling.

"That's such a pretty name."

"She's the prettiest, all right. Well, here we are."

Gin opened the door at the end of the stairs to reveal the flat open square that was the roof to the classroom building. It was by far the tallest point in the school, making Moka recoil when she leaned over the edge of the railing.

"We're so high up!" said Moka. "Do you come here often?"

The red orb towering in the sky was quickly being dwarfed by the moon. In a few minutes, a full moon would float above campus.

"Once in a while. When I want to unwind," said Gin.

"That's so cool! I should take Tsukune and Kurumu up here sometime."

"Tsukune? What is that boy to you?" said Gin.

"Hm? He's just a friend. Although—"

The door behind them swung open. From the dark stairwell emerged Tsukune, followed by a crowd of girls, Kurumu among them.

"Tsukune? How did you find us?"

"Get away from Gin! He's just trying to use you!" said Tsukune.

"You said this before, but Gin's not a bad guy. He's actually really sweet," said Moka. Behind him stood Gin, as frozen as a statue. He certainly didn't expect to see all these women here.

"Listen to him, Moka! All these girls have been seduced and blackmailed by Gin! He's nothing but a pervert," said Kurumu. The girls all shouted obscenities at the upperclassman, who could do nothing but stare.

"Is this true, Gin? Was everything you said earlier a lie?"

"It's all true, I'm afraid," said Gin. "But there's no time for that. I'm taking Moka and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

His eyes turned to the moon, now glistening in full. Gin's mouth protruded out. His face got hairy. All at once, his features changed. Gone was Gin the pretty boy. In its place was Gin the werewolf.

"A werewolf?" said Kurumu. She was too dazzled by the transformation that she didn't notice Tsukune running to Moka's side. "Tsukune, watch out! They're dangerous."

Gin roped his furry arm around Moka's waist, Tsukune's outstretched hand mere inches away. The werewolf jumped back, effortlessly landing halfway across the roof.

"Werewolves are the one of the fastest monsters there are! None of you stand a chance against me!"

"Can you let me go, pretty boy?" said Moka, her hair now a gallant silver. As soon as Tsukune saw that Moka completed her own transformation, he let out a sigh of relief. The vampire grabbed Gin's arm and tossed him over her head, sending him flying against the railings.

The werewolf let out a growl. He got up and dashed to Moka's side, claws ready. He was fast, but Moka had her hand ready to block the swipe. Gin disappeared, only to reappear behind Moka. This time his hit connected. Moka stumbled forward, the back of her green school blazer torn to shreds.

Moka countered with a kick, but the werewolf disappeared before she could strike his body. The brief window was enough for Gin to land another swipe. Moka tried to fight back, but all her attacks missed their mark. Gin was just too fast.

"You're a real coward," said Moka, "using underhanded tricks to get girls to sleep with you."

"In the land of monsters, it's kill or be killed," said Gin. "There's no middle ground. You use what tools you have at your disposal to get what you want."

While Moka tried her best to avoid getting hurt, Tsukune and Kurumu hatched a plan. Moka's body had been slashed in several places and her movements were getting slower. Gin, on the other hand, showed no signs of slowing down. They needed to act now.

"Moka!" shouted Tsukune.

"Busy here!" said Moka, trying to follow Gin's impossibly fast movement.

"Low sweep! Trust me on this."

Moka bit her lip.

"Getting fighting advice from a human," she thought. "How pitiful."

Moka dropped to the ground and carried her leg in a wide angle in front of where she thought Gin would land. The werewolf jumped up, only to come face-to-face with a flying Kurumu.

"What!?" said Gin as Kurumu's balled-up fists smashed against his nostrils. The attack didn't have much weight behind it, but it did let Moka know exactly where he would land. The vampire leapt and struck Gin's back with a pointed kick. He landed on the roof with a loud smack.

A low yelp escaped his mouth, and soon he returned to being a human-faced male.

"Alright. You win," he said. He didn't even have the energy to stand up.

"Know your place, pretty boy," said Moka as she stood over him.

"What happens know?" he said.

"I'll kill you," said Moka. She cocked her fist back, but Tsukune wrapped his arms around it.

"No! This isn't the way," he said.

"Get off! This man has terrorized innocent young women. He deserves to die a painful death," said Moka. She had the kind of commanding voice that would make anyone squirm in their seat.

"He's a sleazy good-for-nothing bastard, yes, but he doesn't deserve to die. Kurumu tried to kill us too, and now you're both friends… I think," said Tsukune.

"The other me's friend… but this does not compare. This man has done something so morally bankrupt that there's no chance of redemption."

"Everyone deserves a second chance," said Tsukune. "That's what the Moka inside you believes."

She lowered her fist, using it to grab the Rosario off Tsukune's hand.

"This school is full of monsters, and yet your powers of persuasion might be the scariest thing here. Your kind heart will only take you so far." The vampire hooked the Rosario to her collar and instantly transformed into the sleeping pink-haired Moka.

"I'm sorry!" said Gin. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry's not enough," said Kurumu. She landed next to the upperclassman, her nails out and ready to cut him to pieces.

"I'll take out all the cameras," said Gin.

"And?"

"And burn all the pictures. All the copies too," said Gin, his eyes watering.

"Good," said Tsukune. "Now let's take Moka home."

With Kurumu's help, he was able to get Moka on his back. The three of them opened the door to the roof and disappeared into the dark stairway, leaving an angry mob of women behind.

"Uh, hey girls. Did I say I was sorry?" said Gin.

"Yeah, we're gonna need a little more than that," said one of the students. The twenty women surrounded Gin and engulfed him.

"Girls!? GIRLS!? I'M SORRYYYYYYYYY" said Gin as his words echoed through the Yokai Academy campus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Out-of-Control Witch**

Although Tsukune had been through so many near-death experiences, none of them quite compared to the challenge he was facing. It was a faceless villain, a monster that was as widely feared as it was respected. In a school for monsters, it had no equal.

It was midterm week. More specifically, it was time for results to be posted.

Tsukune was the first to admit that he wouldn't score highly. That was due in part to the fact that he was a horrid test-taker, but the situation with Gin the previous week had left him drained.

After Gin was confronted and unceremoniously beat up by the women following his defeat at the hands of Moka, several truths came to light. First off, he made it clear that he never actually had sex with the women he blackmailed. Of the twenty furious women, six of them had been his consensual partners at one time or another. Those six women had not been coerced, but they were mad that he cheated on them behind his back. Second was that the Yokai Academy staff had been made aware of the situation, but they would not pursue further action. Finally, as a punishment for all the craziness and for inciting so much rage within the female community, he was forced to work unpaid part-time after school in the nurses' office.

Tsukune regretted not getting those facts straight before attacking Gin, but he didn't exactly try to explain himself either. He remained the Newspaper Club President, to Kurumu's chagrin. Moka seemed to warm up to him, however.

When the break between class changes took place, the entire Yokai Academy student population rushed to the bulletin boards located in the hallways. Among first-years, Tsukune ranked an abysmal 128th.

"That really sucks," said Tsukune, separating himself from the mob of people.

"What'd you get?" said Kurumu.

"I'm too embarrassed," he said.

"Then let's say it both at the count of three. One, two, three!"

"128," said Tsukune.

"127," said Kurumu.

"2!" said Moka behind them. They both turned to her, their eyes filled with hatred and jealousy alike.

"Who could beat you Moka? You're like the smartest person I know," said Tsukune.

"Yukari Sendo scored highest in our year, I think," said Moka.

"I don't know her," said Tsukune.

"I heard she's only 13," said Kurumu.

"Wow! She must be really smart," said Tsukune.

"Compared to you everyone's really smart," said Kurumu with a laugh. Tsukune, not knowing what to respond, threw his hands up,

"Let's just grab lunch," he said.

"You guys go on ahead. I left something in my dorm," said Moka.

"K, we'll save you a seat," said Kurumu. She latched herself around Tsukune's arm and stuck her tongue out at the vampire.

On the way back from her room, Moka noticed something disconcerting. A short girl with a pointed witch hat surrounded by male students. Six of them surrounded the girl, and they were led by a pale-faced blond who Moka recognized as the student council president.

"We're all for equal opportunity here," said the president, "but not when it comes to witches."

"Witches make me sick!" said one of the students next to him.

"They should've all burned when they had the chance."

"That's not nice!" said Moka. She put herself squarely between the girl and the students. Her slim frame would have not given the students any reason to fear her, but they knew what lurked behind it. Moka Akashiya the vampire could kill them all as easily as she could breathe.

"Next time we meet, it'll be without backup," said the student council president. He spit at the girl's shoes and left the scene, his cronies in tow.

"Are you alright?" said Moka as she turned towards the girl. She wasn't just short, but also quite young.

"Of course I am! Now that you're here!" The girl, who previously had her eyes set on the floor, now beamed with life. She jumped to give Moka a hug.

"You're…er…. Welcome, I guess. What's your name?"

"I'm Yukari!" she said. For Moka, it clicked that this was the girl that got the highest marks in the midterm exams.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Moka," she said.

"I know who you are! The whole school knows. You could say I'm a really, really big fan."

"Being a fan might be a bit much," said Moka. "I'm meeting some friends for lunch. Would you like to come with?"

Yukari was so happy to receive an invite that she hugged Moka some more, this time tighter.

At the lunch table, it was up to Moka to introduce them.

"Yukari, this is Tsukune and Kurumu," she said.

"I know who they are. You're Moka's loyal followers! Tsukune is the wimpy failure who always seems to get Moka in trouble, and Kurumu is the ditzy big-boobed sidekick!"

"What!?" said Tsukune and Kurumu as they both shot up.

"You heard me," said Yukari. "You both just bring Moka down. You're like anchors, only uglier."

"Moka! Do something about this," said Tsukune.

"Yukari, these are my friends! You can't just say things like that," said Moka.

But Yukari wouldn't budge. She took out her wand, a plastic toy with a revolving pink heart in the middle, and waved it in the space above her. A second later, a metal pail burst out of the janitor's closet across the cafeteria. The pail hit Tsukune's head, the impact jerking his head down to his bowl of noodles.

"What the hell!" he cried out, yellow droplets falling from his eyebrows.

"Yukari, that's not nice!" said Moka, but by the time she reacted the little witch had left the table.

"Can you believe it?" said Tsukune as he wiped away the last traces of soup off his face.

"Yeah, calling me a ditzy big-boobed sidekick! The nerve!" said Kurumu, her fist smashed against the table. "Only one of those things is true, and I'm neither ditzy nor a sidekick!"

"Please have a little patience with her," said Moka. "She's just a child."

"That makes 'em easier to whack," said Kurumu.

"When I saw her a little bit ago, she was being bullied for being a witch. I can't believe stuff like that happens, even in a place as diverse as Yokai."

"That makes sense," said Kurumu.

"Makes sense? How?" said Tsukune. He thought that if anyone would be bullied for being different, it would be a human. Thankfully very few people knew his real identity.

"Witches are despised in the monster community," said Kurumu. "It's because they're neither monster nor human. They walk the line in the middle and are able to easily live their lives in either one of the two planes. Some monsters hate them for it."

"And some humans, too. Remember the Salem Witch Trials?" said Moka.

Of course he had, but Tsukune never would have imagined that they were burned for being real witches. Come to think of it, now that he knew monsters were real he had to revisit a lot of what he previously knew about history.

"I'll try to go soft on her," said Tsukune. That much he owed Moka.

During the next few days, however, he would come to regret that decision.

It started innocently enough. Tsukune would occasionally trip in the middle of the hallway and hear Yukari's high-pitched laugh a few feet away. Sometimes his pencil would get a life of its own and roll down the classroom. Another time, his eraser got stuck up his nose.

Tsukune tried his hardest to shrug off Yukari's vain attempts at annoying him because he knew that somehow, the little witch was watching. And letting a child know you were ticked off is the last thing you should do. However, he still had the patience of a fifteen-year old boy, and he would give out eventually.

A few days later, Tsukune received an impromptu visit in his classroom from Kurumu.

"I need your notes!" she said, putting her open palm in front of his face.

"For what? And why?" said Tsukune. Class had ended and he hadn't even finished gathering his things.

"I slept through Ms. Nekonome's last class, and I know for a fact that she teaches the same thing to both our classes."

"And how do you know that?" said Tsukune. These questions were just a front, of course. His hand had already reached for the notebook.

"Cuz I stole 'em last week when I fell asleep. This time I had the decency to ask," she said.

"So generous," said Tsukune. He wanted to hand her the notebook, but something compelled him to stand up from his desk and do it. Notebook held high, he robotically pushed back his chair and made his way around the desk to stand next to Kurumu. He didn't really intend to do that; it just happened.

"You okay?" said Kurumu.

"Yeah, I think so," was what he wanted to say, but those words never left his mouth. Instead, Tsukune's free hand went to Kurumu's waist.

Two bright red spots formed on Tsukune's face. He knew he wasn't in control, and if anyone was responsible for this it was Yukari. Behind Kurumu was Moka's desk. Thankfully she was also getting her stuff ready and had yet to see the succubus next to her.

A forceful tug from his arm erased the distance between Tsukune and Kurumu's body. As they moved closer, Tsukune got a waft of her lily of the valley perfume. Soft yet potent, it made him forget for a second that a thirteen-year old girl was controlling him like a puppet.

"Tsukune, what are you…?" said Kurumu. Tsukune pulled his mouth next to her ear and whispered.

"If you want my notebook I'm going to need something back."

Kurumu's hairs stood on edge. She jerked her head back, unsure of what she just heard.

"This is so sudden! I mean, I'm usually the one doing the flirting around here. Wh-what is it that you want?"

"A kiss will do," he said as he put his hand on Kurumu's chin. His head leaned in.

"What are you two doing!?" said Moka. The outburst made them the center of the classroom's attention. It was followed by a loud, high-pitched laughter coming from outside the room. Just like that, Tsukune was back in control.

"I'm sorry! I don't—I wasn't sure what I was doing."

Moka and Kurumu exchanged glances. _I don't know what's going on either_.

The laughter continued, urging Tsukune to follow its trail.

"Who's that?" said Moka.

"I have a pretty good idea."

Behind the door was none other than Yukari holding onto a straw puppet. Tsukune interrupted her giggling fits and hauled her up by the back of her shirt, dropping her inside the classroom.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" said Tsukune.

"Messing with you! What else?" she said.

"Yukari, if you keep acting like this, you'll never make any friends. You'll be alone," he said.

"I don't care!" said Yukari, her face as red as an apple. "Everyone else is too stupid to be my friend! You're all so dumb!"

Yukari took the straw puppet and twisted its hand. Tsukune's hand followed the movement, right down to the part where the puppet slapped itself in the face.

"Why are you so annoying!" said Tsukune. He wanted to chase after her, but Moka stepped in the way.

"How could you be yelling at a little girl?" she said.

"Yukari's a brat! Why are you defending her? Do you like seeing me suffer?"

"That's not it!" said Moka. "You should show a little compassion! It's pretty clear she's hurting."

Tsukune wanted to reply, but Moka ran off before he could.

"Remember what I told you? About witches being halfways?" said Kurumu.

"Yeah, but it still doesn't excuse…"

"I know, I know," said Kurumu, "but I do think she's telling the truth. Hated in the monster world, despised in the human world. It's hard not to think that she's been alone all her life."

"You're right," said Tsukune. Despite how much he wanted to kick the preteen, he probably gave her something that she's been missing: attention. "I should apologize."

Maybe, just maybe, that would make her stop trying to annoy the crap out of him.

Yukari found herself in trouble, and this time it wasn't of her own making. Backed against a tree, she faced down four students-turned-lizardmen. Green scales covered their bodies and they walked with their backs hunched.

"Witchesss are such nasssty thingsss," the main lizardmen said. His voice sounded like the student council president that nearly assaulted her earlier, but it was hard to think that there was anything human to the beasts in front of her.

"Stop this, or I'll hurt you!" said Yukari, holding out her pink-hearted wand.

The lizardman crunched it whole. Tears swelled in her eyes. Without the wand, she couldn't do magic. Without magic, she was as good as dead.

"Ah, ssso young and tender. You'll make a fine sssnack!" he said. He opened his mouth, revealing rows of pointed teeth.

"Stop!" said Moka. "Take your hands off Yukari!"

"Looksss like we have even more food now," said the student council president-turned lizardman. With the snap of his fingers, the lizardman in the back turned his attention to Moka.

"Moka, forget about me and save yourself!" said Yukari. She was the only person in this entire school she could respect. The last thing Yukari wanted was to see her get hurt because of something she did.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," said Moka as the beast approached her. "You don't have to handle everything by yourself. You just need someone you can depend on. There's no need to be crazy-in-love with them. You don't need to push people away. Yukari, I understand how hard it is to be alone."

"Moka, don't do this!" said Yukari.

"I was alone for a long time too," said Moka, "and that's why I want to help you. I'm your friend. You can count on me."

"Enough of this!" said the main lizardman. "Get her already!"

Yukari took advantage of this brief lapse in his attention and chomped down on his hand.

"Gah! Playtime's over!" he said. The lizardman took a swipe at Yukari. The young girl closed her eyes, ready to accept her fate.

When she opened them, she found herself lying on the ground beneath Tsukune.

"What happened?" she said.

"Nothing much."

Yukari noticed that his face was cringing. Blood trickled down his sleeve.

"You didn't have to do that Tsukune!" she said.

"I think I understand a little better know," he said. "Like Moka said, you're not alone."

"How touching!" said the lizardman. "I'll just eat all three of you."

He sprang up to attack the group, but Tsukune's hand was halfway to Moka's Rosario.

A column of bright light shone down on Moka. Seeing that silver hair put Tsukune at ease.

"You people wake me up far too often," she said.

"What happened to Moka?" said Yukari. The transformation baffled her, but she would be lying if she said she didn't think Moka looked cool.

With a single punch, Moka blasted through the student council president's three underlings. It was all so fast, Yukari barely had time to register what happened.

"Looks like it's just you," said Moka as she stared down the remaining lizardman.

"Ye-yeah!? What'cha gonna do about it?" said the beast. His buckling legs let Yukari know that he was no threat to Moka.

"Cowards like you should know their place!" said Moka. She kicked through the lizardman's teeth and sent him flying against a tree.

"I'm here!" said Kurumu.

"A little late," said Tsukune. "Moka took care of it."

"Why'd you guys help me out?" said Yukari. "I did such appalling things. Why would you guys care about me?"

"Let's just say we're friends, okay? And that's what friends do for each other."

Hearing Tsukune's sincere words, she couldn't help but cry.

The next day, Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu walked into a Newspaper Club meeting to find Yukari sitting in the front row.

"Hey guys!" she said with a beaming smile on her face.

"Hello Yukari…" said Tsukune.

"She'll be joining us," said Gin. "Said she was a friend of yours."

"I did say that, didn't I?"

"We're gonna have so much fun!" said Yukari as she ran from her seat and grabbed Moka with one hand and Tsukune with the other. "It'll be us three doing cool journalism! We're gonna do all sorts of stuff like write and edit and think and it's gonna be great!"

Tsukune and Moka tried to pry her hands away from them while Kurumu looked on. For once, she was glad she wasn't the center of attention.


End file.
